Season 2
The second season, November 2004 - May 2005, contained 24 episodes and once again ended with a cliffhanger. To see music featured during this season, see Season 2 Music. Notable Plots * Theresa lies to Ryan, telling him, that she had a miscarriage, to make sure he comes back with the Cohen's, after she understands how unhappy he was, while living with her. * Seth's refusal to leave Portland where he was staying with Luke and Carson Ward after running away in the season one finale. * Seth and Ryan's eventual return to Newport Beach. * The introduction of two new boyfriends : Summer's Zach Stevens, a "WASP version of Seth", and Marissa's D.J., her family's yard worker (who breaks up with her after realizing that they were together to anger Julie Cooper). * Ryan's relationship with Lindsay Gardner, a new student at The Harbor School on an academic scholarship, which complicates under the realization that Lindsay is actually Kirsten and Hailey's illegitimate half sister. * Caleb's arrest on bribery and related charges, ending with his acquittal after former employee, Renee Wheeler, testifies about their past affair. * Caleb's resignation as CEO of the Newport Group, and corresponding appointment of Julie as CEO and Kirsten as CFO. * The introduction of Alex Kelly, an emancipated 17-year-old who works at The Bait Shop nightclub with Seth, and both of them having an ensuing relationship. * The discovery of the past affair between Caleb and Renee Wheeler, from which a daughter was born : Lindsay, and the subsequent attempt by Caleb, to try to establish some kind of connection with her, which culminates with the request to be able to recognize her as her daughter. * Lindsay is confirmed by a DNA test to be Caleb's daughter, only to later leave for Chicago with her mother. * The secret relationship between Julie and her ex-husband Jimmy Cooper, and the subsequent egoistic transfer of the man to Maui, for, as he says : " rediscover himself and perhaps be a better father for his daughters ". * Julie's ego-driven project of "Newport Living", a lifestyle magazine. * Seth and Zach (mainly Seth), with the help of Summer, create a comic book (and then graphic novel) called Atomic County, based on The Core Four, in a superhero version. * Summer breaking up with Zach after realizing she still has feelings for Seth, with whom she gets back together. * Marissa and Alex have a brief but passionate relationship, which ends with Alex's low-profile departure from Newport Beach. * Caleb suffering a minor heart attack, and his subsequent desire to become more-family oriented. * The arrival and departure of Rebecca Bloom, Sandy's previous flame, wanting to clear her name for a crime that occurred years ago (and the death of her father and Sandy's mentor, Max Bloom). * The arrival and departure of Lance Baldwin, a man from Julie's past, who blackmails her with an 80's pornographic videotape (The Porn Identity) starring herself and Lance, which debuted at the Newport Living launch. * The arrival and departure of Carter Buckley, the new magazine editor for Newport Living, and his sexual tension with Kirsten. * Trey Atwood's release from jail, temporary lodge with the Cohens, and move into Alex's old apartment. * Trey's arrest (and subsequent acquittal) on charges related to a local bad girl, Jess Sathers, overdosing on drugs and nearly drowning at his 21st birthday party, with whom he begins to have a sexual relationship. * The deterioration of Caleb and Julie's marriage, and his deliverance of divorce papers partially because of her affair with Jimmy, Caleb's ensuing death occurred before the papers were signed. * The attempted rape against Marissa by Trey while he was under the influence of drugs. * Kirsten's addiction to alcohol and consequential car crash. * Seth meeting George Lucas and Zach taking Summer to the prom, which eventually switches as Zach meets Lucas and Seth goes after Summer. * Caleb's dies from an heart attack. Season Finale The Season Finale opens with Caleb's funeral, for which Hailey Nichol and Jimmy Cooper return. After Kirsten Cohen gets drunk yet again, Sandy Cohen decides to send her to a rehabilitation clinic. Initially unwilling to go, Kirsten is convinced by her family. Jess Sathers and Trey Atwood become involved in a drug deal at the Bait Shop. Ryan Atwood finds out about Trey's attempted rape of Marissa Cooper, and confronts him. They fight, and Marissa arrives as Trey is in the process of strangling Ryan. She shoots Trey in the back, and it was unknown if he would live or die. Main Cast *Peter Gallagher as Sandy Cohen *Kelly Rowan as Kirsten Cohen *Benjamin McKenzie as Ryan Atwood *Adam Brody as Seth Cohen *Mischa Barton as Marissa Cooper *Melinda Clarke as Julie Cooper *Rachel Bilson as Summer Roberts * Tate Donovan as Jimmy Cooper * Alan Dale as Caleb Nichol This season added Alan Dale to the cast. In the first episode, Chris Carmack returned for an appearance as Luke Ward, but was not credited in the main cast. Tate Donovan left the cast during the season, but came back for a guest appearance during the season finale. Alan Dale left the cast after his character Caleb Nichol's death. Episodes Category:The O.C. Wiki Category:The O.C. Category:Seasons Category:Season 2